


On Merlin's Balls

by inamac



Series: The Valkyrie Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Ritual Public Sex, denied/delayed orgasm, inkbrushing on skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The War is over.  The wizarding world must be restored.  Severus and Lucius have their own role to play in the public ritual - and if they wish to indulge in private too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Merlin's Balls

"It tickles!"

Severus Snape lifted his quill and blew gently on the ink to dry it. If he had not taken the precaution of pressing his free hand firmly down on his writing surface the inscription would have been ruined. As it was Lucius bucked under his palm and reiterated his protest with an additional oath.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" he demanded.

"If we're to have this finished by midnight - yes." Snape dipped his quill again and set the nib precisely in the small of Lucius' naked back, ignoring the indrawn breath that shivered across his canvas as he began the next line of the spell.

Having made his point, Lucius closed his eyes, rested his head more comfortably on his folded arms and tried to ignore the tickle of the quill and the flush of magic as it flowed across his skin. If this worked, it would be the consummation of everything he had worked for all his life. The final separation of the Wizard and Muggle worlds.

Thirty years ago he had believed that force was the answer. That Voldemort's methods would eradicate the Muggle taint from the pure line of magic that ran not only in the veins of the pureblood families, but in the very land they walked on.

He had been wrong. The end of the War had resolved nothing. Two megalomaniac egotists were dead - one by Snape's hand, one by Potter's, and both the wizarding and muggle worlds bore scars that ran deep. In the end the remnants of the Wizengamot and the security departments of the muggle government had agreed that a complete separation of the two communities was essential. It would need more than a Statute of Secrecy to accomplish that. It would need powerful magic. Spells that had not been performed for more than four hundred years - when they had severed the Faerie and Human communities.

Spells that involved blood, and sacrifice and renewal.

And sex.

Magic that would secure the seclusion of the magic world forever.

The irony was that the only extant copy of the _Book of Severing_ which contained the necessary spells had come from the Malfoy library. He had held the answer to his dilemma all the time.

And now that answer was being inscribed on his flesh, bound to his blood.

And _that_ had been Severus' idea. The spells were long, and complicated, and would have required hours of chanting. And while this was within the scope of any competent wizard, it was, as Severus had pointed out, more difficult to accurately declaim six pages of complicated Enochian text while screwing. Actually, Lucius recalled, he had looked down that hooked nose of his at the assembled representatives of the magical community and used the phrase _indulging in carnal congress_; but Lucius preferred the bluntness of 'screwing' and since his family were to be the main participants he felt that he was entitled to insist on his own terms.

The moving quill had reached the base of his spine now and was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. Surely Severus didn't need to replenish the ink quite so often? Or to blow it dry quite as slowly?

As if he had caught the thought, Snape paused and leaned over his handiwork to whisper in Lucius' ear. "I could pour sand on it to dry it. Would you prefer that?"

Lucius shuddered. They had made love on a beach once, and he still had nightmares about it. Sand got _everywhere_.

"No? Then hold still. This is a tricky bit." Wickedly, he reversed the pen and ran the feathered end down between Lucius' arse-cheeks, watching the flesh flush and the muscles clench.

"Bastard!" The grey eyes flew open and met impassive black. "You're enjoying this!"

Snape grinned. "Of course I am. A gorgeous blond, naked and at my mercy? What more could a man desire?" He emphasised the last word by replacing the tickling feather with the length of his cock. The ritual required that they both be naked for this, and Lucius had been trying to ignore that fact, along with the tickling, up to now. He took another breath.

"Not _now_ Severus."

"Afraid that I'll not have enough left for the ritual?" Snape asked, setting aside the quill and gripping the other man's hips.

"Afraid you'll smudge it…"

"I haven't done your bum yet. So just keep very still and I won't have to start again."

"Sneaky perverted bastard," Lucius said, without heat, closing his eyes and resting his head back on his arms again.

"You know, "Snape continued, moving closer to push Lucius' legs apart and settling his dark-haired thigh between Lucius' pale-skinned ones, "I used to fantasise about having you across my desk. Every time you paid one of your oh-so-casual Governor's inspection visits to Hogwarts."

"Your desk was bloody hard," said Lucius, reaching his hands forward to grip the far side of his own, leather-inset heavy oak library desk. "Also very public. I didn't fancy having students – let alone Dumbledore – walk in on us."

"Bit late to worry about public fornication now, given what we're planning later tonight. Hold still while I use the lubricant."

"Have you forgotten the charm?" Lucius asked, trying not to wriggle while Snape's long, slick fingers breached him.

"That would interfere with the magic. You're supposed to be holding it for the ceremony. Which means," he replaced fingers with cock, without interrupting his monologue, "_you_ can't come until we're performing the ritual."

Lucius twisted his head to look around at Snape in outrage. "Now you tell me..."

Snape shrugged. The movement thrust him deeper into his partner and Lucius groaned. "This isn't easy..."

"The Great Magics aren't meant to be easy," Snape said. "If they were, they wouldn't be effective. Now, shut up and relax. A bit less friction might help."

"You know," Lucius said, conversationally, "When I was Scorpius' age the thing I hated most about ritual sex magic was all that mental control and rigorous denial. These days…" He broke off as a sharp movement of his partner's hips drove the head of Severus' penis unerringly across the nerves of his prostate.

"You were saying?" Snape's smirk was evident in his voice.

There was a long, breathy pause before Lucius completed his sentence. "These days I have more control…"

*****

Snape finally completed his calligraphic task as the clock on the mantelpiece struck the quarter before midnight.

The aftermath of their coitus had released them both from a tension that they had barely known they were feeling and Lucius' relaxed pose was no longer feigned. He shifted sleepily as Snape blotted the last of the ink.

"Is that it?"

"Yes." Snape set the quill back in the stand and closed the lid of the inkwell. He watched as Lucius stretched and pushed himself up off the desk. "How does it feel?" he asked.

"Warm." Lucius said thoughtfully. "And really rather odd. I've never been a charm before."

"And I've never been rogered by a rune," said Snape. "This is going to be a unique experience for both of us."

"For our whole world." Lucius turned and put both his hands on Snape's shoulders, meeting the dark gaze with his own pale one, and seeing there the same doubt he felt himself. For half a century they had both been working towards this moment, the security of their world and, for Lucius, his family.

Snape apparently read the thought in his eyes. "I can't help feeling that using your grandson's wedding as a focus for a national magical ritual is a little – insensitive."

"Whatever gave you the idea that I'm sensitive? Or that I'd give up the chance of making the whole Wizarding world beholden to a Malfoy? I can't entirely approve of young Scorpius' taste in witches, but at least the Lupin chit has breeding. Though I half-expect her to turn up for the ceremony with purple hair and asses ears."

Snape smiled. "Her grandfather would've appreciated that."

"Well _his_ grandfather won't. I'm almost glad I won't be there to see it." Lucius frowned. "Anyway, it's not the wedding that matters – it's the consummation. And at least they'll be indoors in the warm."

"At least we won't be alone," said Snape.

Lucius frowned. "That fact isn't reassuring. I don't perform well in crowds."

Snape hesitated, then reached out to embrace the other man. Their lips touched, briefly. "Two isn't a crowd. You're supposed to be concentrating on me. And the ritual."

"I'm trying not to think of that." Lucius returned the kiss lightly and broke free. Snape moved away to pick up the robes they were to wear to the ceremony. "I never thought I'd admit it, but I'd rather be at Scorpius' wedding."

"You will be." Snape shook out the silk and carefully wrapped it around Lucius' shoulders, mindful not to mar his handiwork. "In a way that really matters. You'll be giving your great-grandchildren a future, a world of their own. Besides," He smiled as he pulled on his own robe, "Narcissa has been enjoying the organisation. You wouldn't want to deprive her of her big day, would you?"

"True. Though if you hadn't insulted 'Cissa by calling her a crone she and I might have managed to take part in this ceremony with a bit of dignity and comfort."

"I didn't call her a crone. I merely pointed out that she is no longer qualified to take the role of Maiden or Mother."

"Tact was never your strong point, was it?" Lucius looked more cheerful. "I can only hope that young Albie Potter's Best Man speech is a bit less embarrassing for Scorpius than yours was for me."

"Best Man's privilege," said Snape. "Dishing the dirt on the bridegroom. You'll just have to get Draco to put it all in a pensieve for you to watch later."

A slow, lazy smile crossed Lucius' face and he made no more protest as Snape cleared the desk, slipping the book and the rest of the ritual paraphernalia into a satchel which he slung over his shoulder before reaching out to open the box that contained their primed portkey. He glanced again at the clock. "Time we were gone," he said.

Moments later the library was empty.

*****

Both men were sufficiently experienced with portkey travel not to land awkwardly though the frost-rimed grass of the place to which they had been delivered was slippery underfoot.

Lucius looked around and shivered. Winter had stripped the leaves from the encircling trees separating the hill from the village, and the lights could be seen from their vantage point. But closer, at the fenced perimeter of the field, was the pale glow of magic, _lumos_ charms from a hundred wands that barely lit the faces of the witches and wizards who had gathered to witness this ritual. That sight was almost as chilling as the frost. He sought refuge in inconsequentiality.

"We could have picked somewhere cosy and warm like the Abbey. I don't see why the youngsters get indoors and a bed while us old men have to make out in the middle of a field in Dorset – in the middle of winter."

"An important field," said Snape, who already had the bag open and had withdrawn a slender object from within. He set off across the chalk-scarred grass to put it in place for the ritual. Lucius, meanwhile, had taken his eyes from the encircling lights held by the spectators to examine the geography in more detail. He was standing at the end of a thirty-foot strip of grass and even this close it was obvious that the chalk channels cut on either side formed the outline of a gigantic erect penis. The portkey had delivered them on…

"Merlin's balls! It's a bit obvious, isn't it? I'd've though that the muggles would have ploughed it up long since."

"They probably tried," said Snape, setting the wand he held onto the gigantic right hand of the chalk-cut figure. "But the magic is still strong. Muggles call it the Cerne Abbas Giant – and they think it depicts Hercules with his club.

"They may have a point," his companion agreed, squinting to examine the chalk lines that converged in the figure's clenched fist. "That does not look much like the Elder Wand."

Snape sniffed. "You're a wizard. I'd expect you to recognize that triple light signature of a protective charm – even when depicted in geography."

"I'll remember that the next time I have the West Parterre re-hedged. What about the Cloak? And the Stone?"

Snape shrugged. "They say that the tumulus over his head represents the Resurrection Stone. There used to be a Cloak but…"

"It became invisible?"

"Yes."

Lucius looked again at the perimeter of the field. At this distance it was impossible to recognize the individual faces of the watching wizards, but the intense focus of their gaze was obvious. He jumped when Snape's hands rested on his shoulders and carefully removed his robe.

"Forget them." The dark voice was reassuring, and arousing. "Think about me."

It was difficult to disobey. Snape's hands and body had followed the fall of silk to the ground and now he was kneeling in front of Lucius, hands on the other man's thighs, head bowed so that the black hair of his fringe mingled with Lucius' pale blond pubic down.

Across the valley the church clock chimed midnight. The ritual could begin.

As the last stroke died away the chanting began. Lucius felt warmth flow across his shoulders, following the lines set down by Snape's pen. He shivered – and not from cold. The warmth was met by the slide of Snape's tongue up the underside of his cock. His hands tightened on the other mans shoulders, holding him in place – holding himself upright. The restraint that Snape had enforced, only an hour before, had left him all too ready for this. He was hard – faster than he'd been for years – and suddenly, far from resenting the watchers Lucius found himself seeking their attention – their awe.

Yes. See. _This_ is how High Magic feels. Every sense alive, every movement, every breath, limed with Power, surging through him. He felt that he must be glowing with it.

Severus' mouth moved from cock to balls, the tip of his tongue teasing between full, lust-swollen lips, making tiny, arousing stabs as he explored every crease, every curve. Lucius looked down, almost with detachment, and gripped Snape's shoulders more tightly, watching the glow of the magic writhe down his arms, obscuring the Dark Mark for the first time in decades, and passing through his fingertips to wash over the kneeling man. He pushed – and Snape fell back onto the grass, his head aligned with the chalk figure's erection, knees spread to encompass the junction between that and the rounded grass humps of its balls.

Lucius followed him down; pressed a cock leaking with pre-come and magic into his exposed anus – and thrust.

He had expected the scream.

What he had not expected was it to come from his own throat as the runes inscribed on his back flowed as if the ink had turned to liquid fire, ran down the line of his spine and spiraled through his guts and out into his partner.

Each thrust that opened Severus to him, each pulse that drove the liquid magic down his shaft, each wave of magic that flowed over his skin, into his lover, and out into the Earth made the Giant's outline glow with actinic brilliance.

He was aware of a glowing light somewhere off to their left. It pulsed once, twice, thrice, and he realized that it was the Elder Wand, releasing it's protective power into the night sky in time with his movements.

When he came, when he emptied all that fire, all that magic into the body beneath him it was with a blinding intensity that transcended anything that went by the name of orgasm.

On the far side of the valley all the lights in the muggle houses, lining the muggle streets, blazing from the moving muggle vehicles - vanished. And overhead, freed from a century of artificial yellow glow, the stars blazed brightly down on a world where only magic ruled.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'daily deviant's 2009 'Kinky Krismas challenge, to a prompt by Leni Jess. This is the last story in the Valkyrie Universe series.


End file.
